


我將永遠不會快樂嗎?

by WorldWildlifeFund77



Category: The Nice Guys (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jackson Healy, Dominant Bottom, Friends With Benefits, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom, Service Top, Smut, Top Holland March, submissive top
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldWildlifeFund77/pseuds/WorldWildlifeFund77
Summary: 傑克森•希利(Jackson Healy)和侯藍•馬奇(Holland March)合夥了好一陣子，私家調查員的收入遠比預期中來得優渥穩定。唯一的問題是馬奇(March)還是改不了脫線的性格，而希利(Healy)對此總是暴跳如雷......即使是在床笫之間。
Relationships: Holland March/Jackson Healy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	我將永遠不會快樂嗎?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicFishHook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFishHook/gifts).



> NC-17/R18分級，肉文
> 
> 作為與 MagicFishHook 超棒同人圖 "Great Time" [AO3🔗](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390586?view_adult=true) 或 [Twitter🔗](https://twitter.com/magicfishhook/status/1323700358691000320) 間當交換禮物的同人小說。

七月中旬的洛杉磯城市鬧區，豔陽高照的氣溫讓萬物都像溶化的冰淇淋般無力地癱軟在地。偵探事務所內棕髮的小鬍子男性正埋頭計算本月的營收。「嗯......咦?真是奇怪，為什麼這個月進帳的錢突然變得那麼少?明明先前一直都很賺錢的啊!」馬奇一邊看著會計簿上的數字，一邊敲打著計算機。「你肯定是算錯了!拿來!」希利不多說廢話，直接搶走馬奇手中的計算機。「你看，這才是真正的獲利值，比上個月還多出一成。」希利向馬奇秀出正確的數字。「有時候我真希望你能夠可靠點，你每次都弄錯。」希利大聲咆嘯著。

他向馬奇大吼不是沒有原因的，上次執行調查任務時，馬奇又帶錯手槍的子彈，害他們在槍戰時身陷危機，差點被亂槍掃射成蜂窩。又例如忘記加滿油讓他們駕車追逐嫌犯時半途熄火，跟丟目標；或者是搞丟客戶的聯繫電話等等，林林總總的失誤不計其數。希利心想，如果沒有這些狗屁倒灶的烏龍事件，他們的收入肯定會比現在更優渥許多。「我才沒有不可靠，我做事效率一向都是最值得信賴的，不信的話，你可以......。」老天!這傢伙多嘴煩人程度比希利碰過任何一個愛八卦的女人全部加起來還要吵，連希利最長舌的瑪麗姑媽都甘拜下風。

他不是愛囉唆的人，希利二話不說，直接揮出一記正拳，重重擊在馬奇的鼻樑上，馬奇應聲倒地，鼻血從鼻孔中潺潺淌出。馬奇看著滴落在褲管上的血漬，倏然放聲尖叫：「啊~!啊~!我流血了!我流血了!你這個暴力狂!」馬奇如女孩般尖細的高音傳遍了整個房間，現在他覺得馬奇惹人厭的程度已經超越了他那一臉婊子樣的前妻。希利前妻從不讓他探望他十七歲的兒子傑基，她認為希利火爆易怒的性格是壞榜樣。砰!又是簡單明瞭的一拳。「嗷~!嗷~!好痛!我要死了!我要是真的死了，你就得跟荷莉解釋你是如何殘忍地凌虐我致死。」真他媽的垃圾，希利有時真羨慕這個總是少根筋的王八羔子，能陪在荷莉這個精明機伶的女兒身邊。

希利想想，確實不能太過分了，畢竟還得考慮荷莉小丫頭的感受。他挺喜歡荷莉這個聰明的小女孩，雖然她老爸不管從任何角度看來都極度欠扁。「你說要我不揍你消氣?那好，你換另一種方式平息我的怒氣。」希利拉開拉鏈，掏出他那根自豪的七吋半粗屌，湊近馬奇的臉，示意馬奇幫他口交。「我才不要用我的嘴碰你那根髒東西!」馬奇不情願地別過頭，但希利的龜頭已經遞到他的唇上，配上那副惡狠狠又充滿獸慾的表情，令他不寒而慄。他想起當初初次見面時，希利發狠折斷他單隻胳臂的表情，幾乎一模一樣。正當他仍在思索之際......砰!，希利的右拳從他耳旁一釐米距離的空中劃過，落在他身後的牆上，馬奇嚇得馬上舉手投降。

「好啦!好啦!我做就是了。我做就是了。」馬奇瑟瑟發抖地說道，目光中滿是驚恐。他笨拙地用嘴含著希利的大芭蕉，毫無技巧可言，過程中牙齒還一再咬疼了希利的雞巴，希利氣得七竅生煙。此時，希利瞥見馬奇的褲襠，心中浮現另一個念頭。他記得有次兩人在城區買醉後，膀胱憋到快要爆炸，隨意找了間廁所尿尿。男廁小便池是溝槽式的，他餘光瞧見馬奇兩條腿間的巨大凶器......靠!他從未見過這麼驚人的尺寸，雖然粗度上他的略有優勢，但長度上明顯短一大截。希利暗暗懷疑，這傢伙的身材這麼瘦，莫非營養都用在那根的成長了?

「你的吹簫技巧簡直爛到無以復加，再換一個方式好了。」希利快速地剝下馬奇的長褲和四角內褲，讓一條軟趴趴的大法蘭克福香腸和結實的翹臀展露無遺。他握住馬奇的腳踝，把馬奇的兩腿高舉過肩膀，這個姿勢讓他可以清楚看見馬奇兩片臀瓣中幽密的小洞。希利把馬奇的雙腿搭到其肩膀上，然後俯壓下去，將他的兩條長腿大力分開，折向胸旁的兩側，形成維也納牡蠣姿勢*，接著從褲子口袋內拿出兩副手銬，「咔噠!咔噠!」兩聲，將其腳手銬在一起。「你...你要做什麼?救命!救命!強姦!強姦!嗚嗚......我珍貴的處女後庭就要不保了。」馬奇開始瘋狂歇斯底里地大聲尖叫。

絲毫不理會馬奇的尖叫，希利三兩下褪去自己全身的衣物，露出肌肉糾結的雙臂、厚實的胸肌、粗壯的雙腿、微微發福的性感肚楠，以及一根昂然挺立的上彎粗壯大肉棒。馬奇看傻了眼，心想等一下勢必避不了被爆菊的命運了；突然間，他看到希利蹲了下去，好像在拿什麼東西。希利從地板上外套口袋內掏出一條潤滑劑，那是幾個月前跟馬奇一塊去窯子嫖妓時，一時興起多付了點小費後，年輕貌美的妓女順手給他的東西。那個女孩儘管年紀輕輕，手法倒是懂得不少，也是那次後他才發現，原來玩屁眼的爽度不輸玩屌，他從不曉得在肏女人陰穴時，屁眼被塞滿有那麼爽。

希利按照妓女在他身上用的方法，厚厚塗抹一層在他的手指和菊花上，然後把一根手指搗入緊緻的後穴中將潤滑劑均勻塗布在腸壁上，接著再依序插入第二根和第三根手指用以擴張甬道，嘴裡不時發出滿足的淫叫聲。這一幕看得馬奇目瞪口呆，他一向認為希利是男人中的男人，渾身雄性激素爆表，凡事以拳頭暴力解決的壯漢，從來沒有想過希利會有這方面的嗜好，不管怎樣，雙手雙腳都被束縛住的他現在是越來越看不懂到底在演哪齣戲了，完全沒有意識到接下來會發生什麼事。另外，馬奇驚訝地發現，希利發出的呻吟聲和陶醉的臉上表情在自己眼中看來居然是如此的煽情迷人，可是他實在是太害怕了，胯下的巨根完全硬不起來。

「我這邊應該可以了，剩下等你也那邊好了就可以準備就緒了。」已經擴張完畢的希利看著馬奇仍舊疲軟的大鵰，俯身一口叼住那碩大的尖端。他厚實雙唇配合溫熱口腔使出的口活讓馬奇欲仙欲死。噢!老天，該死的，馬奇不得不承認希利的嘴上功夫確實非常了得，比他之前碰過的每個女人都還厲害，讓他的下半身漸漸起了反應，本來柔軟的陰莖緩緩勃發抬頭。「原來你也是挺享受的嘛!」希利吐出口中的巨根，用手指輕彈著馬奇完全勃起的陰莖，調皮地玩弄那根十吋的大肉棒。「住口，還不都是你害的!要不是你對我吹簫，我根本不會扯旗!現在消不下去了，快幫我解開!快點!」馬奇邊喘息邊說，模樣有些狼狽。

「事情還沒了結前我不會幫你解開的，但是我可以幫你把那東西消下去。」希利把大量的潤滑劑淋在馬奇的陽具上，將後穴開口對準那條巨根，慢慢地、一點一點地順著其上彎弧度搗了進去。「你在做什麼?我才不要拿我的寶貝陰莖去插你那個破屎洞!」馬奇嚇得連忙抗議，他可不要自己的寶貝沾上穢物，但手腳動彈不得的他，毫無抵抗能力。「閉嘴!不要得了便宜還賣乖!」希利採逆傳教士姿勢*，受方在上、攻方在下，用屁眼吞噬馬奇的粗大肉腸。「唔......果然要征服這頭巨獸還是得花點時間。」希利喘鳴著，試圖讓後穴適應巨物的入侵，同時開始逐漸以小幅度活塞運動方式，在前上方與後下方間來回移動幹著馬奇的陰莖。

希利的腸壁和穴口括約肌緊緊地箍住馬奇的十吋肉棒，粗大的陽具在希利無情的蹂躪下硬得發脹、滿佈猙獰的青筋。馬奇能清楚感受到來自希利腸壁擠壓的力道，厚實、強勁，就跟希利一樣。每當希利用他的陰莖劃過狹窄甬道內凸起的敏感處，希利就會發出更響亮、更煽情的呻吟聲，而腸壁收縮吸緊肉棒的程度也變得更為劇烈。「希利!哈...!哈...!不要停，你的洞弄得我好舒服，比我之前遇過的每一個都還棒。」馬奇顯然是被希利的屁眼肏得忘我了，沙啞地催促著，壓根忘記幾分鐘前自己所說過的鄙視言論。「哼!我就知道你會迷上這個。」希利面帶囂張說道，並加大幅度和速率，讓粗長的肉棒隨著自己劇烈的擺動把他的甬道撐得滿滿的，兩人性器交接處不斷發出噗哧噗哧聲響。

「希利，慢點!慢點!」馬奇被弄得欲罷不能，不停哀求希利降慢速度，但正在興頭上的希利似乎沒有聽見馬奇的請求。他壓低身子，牢牢制住馬奇的身軀，用後穴更快速地吞吐大屌，享受那條十吋巨蟒在體內竄動的感覺；每次上下來回都讓馬奇的粗屌精確地撞擊到他那敏感的前列腺，促使腸肉反射性更用力地絞緊。「啊~!啊~!我要射了!我要射了!」在希利屁眼不斷強烈的刺激下，馬奇的忍耐已達極限，陰莖猛然噴發出一股股滾燙的濃精，毫不保留地盡數灌入希利的甬道內；希利也同步達到性高潮，從七吋半粗屌爆射出的大量白濁精液濺落在馬奇的臉和胸膛上。

「哈...哈...哈...我不行了。」高潮過後的馬奇像洩氣的皮球般虛脫無力，疲軟的大雞巴仍卡在希利的腸道裡，多餘的精液從已被澆灌填滿的甬道，沿著腸壁自陽具和雄穴結合處的狹窄縫隙中緩緩流出。「鏘鎯!鏘鎯!」同樣面露疲態的希利在解開銬住馬奇手腳的兩副手銬，之後出乎意料地一反常態，他溫柔迅速地給了馬奇一個法式接吻；兩人舌頭交纏，熱情地相互緊抱擁吻，希利用臉上密佈的鬍渣磨蹭著馬奇那抹性感的小鬍子和可愛的靈魂補丁鬍，然後鼻尖碰著鼻尖，面帶莞爾地對他說：「乖一點，下次別再那麼不識相了。」馬奇和希利兩人面面相覷，不自覺地笑了起來。

── 一個月後 ──

偵探辦公室的大門深鎖著，隔音良好的牆壁和門窗讓外界無從探查裡面發生什麼事。馬奇坐在堅固的辦公椅上，扶著坐在他腿上希利的腰際，巨大的肉刃大幅度、節奏性地反覆一下一下貫刺入希利肥美的臀瓣間。最近兩人在早晨他接送荷莉上學後一塊洗澡時，他總得幫希利耐心仔細地清理後庭，希利管這個叫做「使用者付費。」馬奇覺得自從那次之後，他們倆幾乎不再有爭執，或者更準確地說每當一有衝突，最後結果往往演變成希利制伏他，然後他被釘在地板上被希利用緊緻有彈性的屁眼肏他的粗屌。「就做愛，別爭吵!」是他們倆現在相處模式的最佳寫照。

**Author's Note:**

> 我在此想要由衷地特別感謝MagicFishHook，是他的鼓勵和邀稿給了我重新寫作的勇氣和念頭，因此，我將此部作品獻給他。
> 
> 注：  
> * 維也納牡蠣 (德：Wiener Auster/英：Viennese Oyster/日：屈脚位)：扛腿式體位，描述其中一方(通常是受方)背部躺臥，並可將雙腿彎曲或抬起雙腳做愛姿勢。
> 
> * 逆傳教士 (英：Reverse Missionary)：受方在上，攻方在下。攻方背部躺臥，並將雙腿分開，處於被動狀態。受方把自己雙腿放在攻方雙腿間，從上面主動以穴口騎乘吐納攻方陰莖。在這種姿勢下，受方處於主導狀態，可以控制插入速度、節奏、深度和做愛時間。


End file.
